Mad Cat
by Fuyu no Yoru
Summary: I'm not good with this...so...let's say it's YAOI! That's right. If you don't like don't read. This will have long chapters and will be a sort of a romantic novel...thingy. Idk ok! Don't judge me! JK. Please review if you like...no? yes? It's about a vampire and a human, both guys, they fall in love and found that he's not really a... THE end is rushed but it's COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 Nightmare?

Please review! I'm still new around...kinda, but I'm still learning. If you review and comment about things it will help me a great deal. Oh and again this is yaoi, meaning boy loves boy. Don't judge mehh! LOLs. K, I guess that's all. But pretty please with sugar on top, review. No? Yes? You will? Good. Nope...? *sighs* *hides in a corner like the emo I am*

Mad Cat : 1 Nightmare?

My heart thundered uncontrollably. Like a wild bird inside a cage, my heart rammed against its cage like it will burst through my chest. I panted, tired and exhausted. Everything is blank and unclear to me but I know that I have to keep running and get away.

Escape as far as possible to this hellish place. Fear, terror, chaos, and darkness filled my surroundings. Then suddenly, "Blood...give me. Give me your blood. Only yours will satisfy my hunger." said an alluring voice, so welcoming and tempting.

I turned around even though my fear and instincts told me otherwise. A vampire I thought. This is too bizarre! I must be dreaming... Thinking more to it, I am dreaming. This is one of those overly realistic types.

Oh, please, wake up me, right now. Get me out of this nightmare and have me escape from him. The "it, him, vamp, thing" I have to admit is utterly gorgeous and inhumanly handsome. Even impossibly pretty.

Light wavy hair, containing a tint of red and gold. Deep, mesmerizing eyes that give the impression of blue silver. I was awed, admiring his figure. Even if I am a guy, he is truly magnificent. I gasped, sucking out all the air by me at the same time. He chuckled in an amused way. It has a musical and charming tone in it.

His gaze caught hold of mine, unwilling to let go. Unable to look away, unable to move, I was stuck under his mercy. I was completely scared. Not because of the power he holds to me but the willingness in me.

As if, if he told me to do something, anything, I'll do it. Without any sort of hesitation or resistance, his lips parted, "I finally found you, my bride. Don't be afraid. Here..." He stretched his beautifully sculpted arms towards me slowly, gently.

His long, slender fingers hung on the air, waiting for mine. "You must be kidding, I'm a man, and you can't possibly serious. I can't be your bride. You've got me mistaken by someone else." I spoke with such strength, it amazed me. His hands still out stretched, clenched into a fist. He didn't say a word.

The time passed so thickly. It almost as if it didn't pass at all. His hands were still in mid air. Without thinking, my hand went to his and pushed it back to him. The vamp blinked in surprise, at least that's what I think it was. I realize my hand was still touching him, so I quickly pulled it back. But the mesmerizing "thing" took it.

He held my hand in a firm grip. I never really thought about it but his hands were cold. Really cold, like ice. With sadness I never saw before, yearning eyes, and gentle words, he spoke, "You think I'll ever mistake anyone for my bride? No, I know it's you. I don't care if you are a man. Such trifle thing doesn't matter." He kneeled to the ground, taking my hand, and pressed his soft lips against the back of it.

Playing with my fingers and finally rested his head in my chest, in an over- whelming embrace. Wait...what? Then I noticed, I too am on the floor on my knees. He was sitting, his face buried in my chest. I couldn't say a word. I couldn't... I want to touch him. Make him smile.

What the hell! This must be some sort of trick. Wake up. Please...I feel like I'm gonna go insane. "I'm so glad I finally found you. My one and only. My partner..." he whispered. So lonesome, I thought. Recklessly, I, against my better judgment, hugged him warmly, into a tight squeeze. His body is cold and stone like. I didn't care.

I could feel my heart pulsing. Even though this place looks so scary, it also feels isolated, like a different place altogether. Maybe he's stuck in hear, or maybe he is actually a good guy. He is just lonely and doesn't know how to express himself, maybe too lonely.

This vamp is probably confused. That's why he is like this. As I thought this way and the possibilities, my eyes started to tear up. It started to fill the corners of my eyes. Eventually, even through my efforts, it fell. I cried...for him.

He was shocked and then confused. "I'm sorry did I do anything wrong? Did I hurt you?" In every question he asked I shook my head. "No? Why, please tell me. Don't cry...it makes me feel...broken to see you like this." As he said my head dropped to his shoulders.

"I'm not crying because you did anything wrong. I'm crying because...you're like this. It makes my...heart hurt, hearing you say such words." I choked out, trying to make sense of the words, and almost fighting with myself as I said it.

"Are you sad for me? Are you crying for me?" he asked. I nodded. He, out if nowhere, kissed me. His lips were soft, I feel like I could become addicted to it. His finger caught one if my tear dropped, examining it with those sad, sad eyes. "I'm happy that you'll cry for me." I broke into a sob. "Even though you're crying, you're still beautiful." His words rang clear and pure, I felt as if his words brushed my skin. I shivered. Not because I felt fear.

It was something else.

Suddenly, the vamp licked the tears on my face, his tongue warmer than I expected. I sighed.

There are more chapters coming up. I promise! Hope you like it. That's all for now. /)(^o^) bye-bye~ Hope you have a good day. Random: People say I'm a happy person and that I'll laugh easily. Is that a bad thing? I hope not...I like to look at the positive things. But on some days I'm very pessimistic, like I hope that the world blows up and everybody dies in their own pool of blood. Don't hate me...!


	2. Chapter 2 Awake

Like the first chapter, I ask again, please review! It will really encourage me to keep going on the story. I have a low confidence esteem so... As long as you don't post hateful comments, it's all good. I'll give you a hug if you do! *trying my best*

MAD CAT : 2 Awake

I sighed. His tongue gently licking my face, sending electric waves to my body. My mind was in a fuzz, dazed because of him. I gasped, realizing what's going on. I blushed, clamping my mouth shut with my hand. I looked away, not wanting to see his eyes.

He gave me an intense gaze. Softly, he growled. Not in a threatening way, but more of a purr. My face deepened into a bright red. The vamp stroked my hair carefully. "I'm not going to hurt you. Cause I finally found you, my bride. And I won't drink your blood...unless I'm allowed, of course." I listened to him.

Finally turning my face to see him. He kissed my cheek. "Ugh...you..." I was flustered. Why am I acting like this? "I don't even know your name!" I mumbled, trying to change the subject. When I said that it dawned on me. I really do not know his name, yet I'm already so familiar with him.

I heard him make an oh yeah sound. "My name is Lupin Vici Julios Gouh. Its long,right? Just call me Jul or Vich. How about you? I must know my bride's name. Forgive me, for forgetting to ask. I simply forgot my manners." In so saying he gave me a puppy like grin. Ba dum Ba dum...my heart pounded.

"My name is Noirre Carl Hearth. Call me whatever you want. And it's okay." I said as clearly as I can managed. "Okay then, Noir." "Noirre." I corrected. "Nour" He answered. "No- never mind " He gave me an expecting look.

"Fine...Jul?" I blushed. Julios redden a little, then chuckled. "I think I'm falling more in love with you. Every second. I wish time will slow down." Jul, just thinking his name is making me blush. *sigh* Giving me a long, hard look, he rubbed my cheek with his thumb. I tilted my head puzzled.

What's wrong? Then it hit me. This...is a dream. I'm suddenly scared. For some reason, even though it was a short time, I grew to like him. Really like him. Maybe even more but I won't know until I spend more time with him. I don't want to part with him.

What ever happened to my caution and suspicion of him is gone. I don't care if he's a vampire or some merman. I don't want to wake up anymore. Jul held my hand for what seemed like a second when it was really minutes. I panicked.

"Don't worry. I'll find you in reality. I'm real...I'm not just a dream. It will take a while but when I find you, I hope you still remember me. If you don't I'll make you remember. I love you." His words clung onto me, ringing, echoing in the back of my skull. I started to get teary. "Do you cry a lot?" he asked. "No, its you who's making me like this." I replied. "Is that good or bad?" "Both" And it went on.

Julios asked me random questions and I answered. Some of them are...

Jul : "Do you have a nickname?"

Me : " yes..."

Jul : "What is it?"

Me : "...Mad Cat..."

Jul : "Why?"

Me : "Long story short. When I was in kindergarten, I always scolded my classmate when they do something they're not suppose to do. They called me stingy cat or mama cat at first but...don't laugh. It was mama cause I scolded them...huh? Cat? Oh, well, it's cat because I was in the cat group. It didn't last long. Soon they forgot about it as time passed. Anyways, in middle school, there was a fight. I helped out. Protected my friends from the other group. And they remembered my nickname from kindergarten and used it again. This time it's stuck on."

It went on. I know he's trying for me to not think about waking up. "I like listening to you. It's calming." I ruffled his perfect hair. He chuckled. Taking my hand and kissing it. Then I felt a sort of feeling. I knew I am about to wake up. I breathed in and out slowly. Julios looked so detached, but soon he gained his composure. I started to fade.

My lips pressed into a grim line. But smiling I said good bye, choking on the words. "Don't say that! We'll meet again. This time on the real world. I'll find you. I promise. So don't say good bye." He looked so miserable. It crushed me. "Then...I'll see you later. Better yet soon." I smiled through the coming tears. Jul did too. "I love you...my bride."

Then with those words he kissed me and I woke up.

Waking up was like a rush up a river. Like a waterfall but it was going up. With a rush, I shot up as I woke. I gasped for breath. I realized I was crying into a snotty sob. "Julios..." I whispered weakly. I know it was a dream but deep down I also know he'll come and find me. He promised.

I wiped the tears and got up. It was a Saturday, already noon. I sighed. "What's wrong?" My neighbor asked. She was a college student, 22 years old. I will be a senior at high-school after summer, 17 years old.

I moved into this apartment building because of convenience. The price was good, close to school and the place is nice and roomy."Hey! Earth to Mad Cat?" She joked. But I flinched at the name. "Oh come on...it's a cute yet cool nickname." I shook my head at her.

"Tell me. You're always the one to help and give advice. Even though I'm older than you, you're more mature than I am." She babbled. That's true...I am way more mature than you, I thought. Just kidding...nope not really. She gave me an innocent smile. Sometimes I'm not sure about her. She can be so naive yet completely under control.

OK...that's all for now. /).(\ Did I do good? Please tell me if I did. (I'm hungry.) *gets a ramen cup noodles* (Yum! My favorite food.) Next chapter posting up as soon as I can. Even if there is only one person reading this...I will keep going for that one person. *raises fist in the air* (I feel so alone...) *starts talking to my teddy bear* Would you like some noodles too?


	3. Chapter 3 Am I perhapsin love?

Hello~ I'm doing my very best with this story. Please, please review! I would be very thankful. If you have any advise don't hesitate to tell me. That will be a great help. Thank you, who every is reading this for reading my story. OK, let's begin! W

MAD CAT : 3 Am I in love?

I thought deeply at the statement. I am more mature for my age. Yet, when I'm with him, I was so childish. Even...girly. Now that I think about it, he's the first to make me blush. It was also my first kiss. I stood petrified. Wait, my mind argued, are you saying what I think I'm saying. This can't be. I'm in love?

My first love and it was a vampire...my heart did a little back flip. "Jul..." I felt a sting in my eyes. But it was just a dream, my logic said, you fell in love with a dream. Not just that but a man. The cruel words cut me deep.

Amy, my neighbor, looked at me searchingly. "You know, you can ask for help. You can't always be the one helping. Being mama bear or mama cat *she wagged her eyebrows* is a hard job. Let me help. I'll listen. I owe you a lot." She paused. "Please? I won't laugh or think bad of you. It will help me, by helping you. Just think that."

Amy pouted her lip at me, giving her puppy eyes. "You know that don't work on me." I smiled. "Ugh...stingy. You're such a mama cat. J.K. I know. But please? You can count on me."

I sighed. She is really worried and sincere about this. I'm not ready to say anything about Jul right now. Maybe, if I say the partial truth it will be enough for her. I'm really bad at saying no. "Ahem," I coughed, "well..." I looked around. "Let's get inside first." Almost reluctant, I turned around from the mailbox of the apartment complex, and I led her to my apartment, then to my living room.

"You know, it's dangerous for a woman to be in a man's house." I scolded. "It's fine, if it's you. Your mama cat." She giggled. "Stop calling me Mama Cat!" I glared at her. "Cute~" She sang.

She sat on the couch and grabbed one of my throw pillows. Amy hugged it tightly, squealing sooo~ soft. "You know, you're house is so warm and cozy. You're choice of furniture is also top notch. Just like you're cooking. And you are smart too, athletic but faster than stronger." She sighed in envy. I rolled my eyes at her.

"So elegant too. Like a cat. Now don't get mad! But Nowwy is so cat like. You play violin, even though you quit 2 years ago because the other guys called you girly. And you're fighting style is cat like too. So cool"

Ugh...her endless natter is killing me. "Omg. Sorry. So what's wrong." She finally went on subject. I groaned. "Well...I had a dream about this guy. Anyways, over all" I slurred my words trying to stall as much as possible. "Get on with it!" Amy's mouth slipped. Sorry she mouthed.

"Ahem..." I took a breath and quickly spat, "I think I'm gay." No point in giving the details. Cause over all, I like a guy...right? I mean I always thought I was straight, but I never really liked a girl before or dated one. My thoughts trailed.

"That's all!" She yelled. I jerked. Amy grumbled something under her breath about getting all excited for nothing. "What do you mean that's all. Anyways if you're gonna be like this, go home. Shoo shoo." I made a swatting gesture. Amy smirked at me. "Hmph! You can't get rid of me that easily." She winked.

We talked some more, but it was more of a yey, for her. "Now we can talk about boys yey~" I mimic a hyper girl tone. Ugh...I curled into my bed after she had left. Staring at the ceiling I sighed. ...Jul...I want to see you. Thinking like this, it makes me really think I'm in love with him.

But it was just a dream. Love is just a creation of chemicals from the brain, urging us to say we're compatible. So, what's sp wrong about that? a part of me argued. Shaking my head I though, it's JUST a dream. I know it is.

However, in the bottom of my heart I really wish he's real. He said he'll find me. He said he loved me. My mind is so clouded and chaotic. My heart hurts. "Jul, Julios..." With thoughts of him I fell asleep. Only to be greeted by a dreamless night.

I woke up early. Feeling very empty. Forget about him. Jul isn't real. I bit my lip, my fist clenched into a hard ball. Its time to visit an old friend. I thought. I stared at my reflection in my bathroom mirror.

A guy with black hair and black coffee eyes stared at me. His skin was pale, showing dark circles under my eyes. Beautiful? I never really thought of my appearance before. Slowly, I washed my face in cold water. His touch, his lips...I pinched my cheek.

"Ouch..." I meekly said. My old friend lived in a dojo out of town. So I took my bike and started to prepare for a long ride. My old friend is old literally, like 40 years old in appearance, but I know they are way older than that. People around me just seem to be younger than they should appear.

His name is Ruell. I don't know his last name. He's not a fan of latest technology. Ruell think it's too confusing. I stretched my limbs and joints. Still, why do I ride a bike? It's too dangerous to have a good car or crappy car near a weirdo like him.

I may say that but he is the wisest and kindest man I know. But he could be so annoying and lazy and so damn frustrating. But all that is for good reason.

He's also my teacher in offensive and defensive hand to hand combat. His wife teach me how to use wires and daggers. I learned that they used to be ninjas. I know...how right? Well, I was buying ice cream and I bumped into him.

5 years ago : "You! You're perfect! You need to learn our secret fighting arts called Night's Claws from me." An old man said. "Oh no dear, his too old to start training. They must start young." She said. (To be truthful they were the one that really started the rumor nickname of Mad Cat. They thought it would be cool.)

OK, there's more don't worry. Hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4 The Weird Couple

Well, this is the next one. Two chapters posted in one day! Yey for me! Tell me what you think by reviewing. Even if you just send in a good or bad. One letter is good enough...I think. K, here goes...

MAD CAT : 4 Old Man

Cont. of flashback

"Who's heard of training a boy this old? They must start young." The odd old lady murmured to him. The old man looked at me approvingly. "Then we'll be the first. I'm sure he can do it." End of flashback. (I know it's short but that how it all began.)

I made sure to pack food and drink in case I rested to the side and was hungry. OK, here goes. I thought. I pushed the bike forward with a kick on the ground. The bike's motor growled to life. Thundering with a devilish sound.

I named my bike Avail, it's black with silver flames that has blue tips. For some reason though, he'll accept a bike but not a car. I shook my head, I'll never understand that man. Then, I started speeding up, accelerating on the way.

It took about 1 hour till I got there. But they lived up a mountain taking about 30 minutes more. With the roar like my bike, I'm sure they know I'm coming. Yet when I got there they were so surprised. "Omo...where did you came from?" Yuo, Ruell's wife asked.

They act like this. What a weird couple. "You know I was coming, even without hearing the purr of Avail. I know you people better than that. I know you have ways of knowing." I said matter of factually.

"Geez~ Talking with such a tone to a poor old married couple like that. How cruel." Ruell whined pitifully. "Oh, drop the act." My face serious, avoid from emotion. "We really have brought you up well, Mad Cat."

I flinched, I really don't like being called that. It reminded me of how embarrassing it was being called of that name in the school hallways. "What's to flinch about? You earned it! You've fought for it and was received such a cool title." They said.

The couple gave a look to each other. "We really raised you well." Yuo dabbed the corner of her eyes dramatically. I sighed. "So, devoid of motion, full of focus. Not letting your guard down. A true Night's Claws." They said proudly.

The dojo was decorated and built in an Asian fashion. The couple, I could never figure out if they are really Asians or something else. No offense meant.

This place where I'm right now is in the outskirts of the city Gierra. This country is beautiful. A place created by all countries combined. Like U.S.A, Japan, Russia, China, Germany...etc. Many, many more. A place of peace, at least it should be.

It's divided into five sections. East Bloom, West Hage, North Xord,South Gize, and the Central Lue. I'm in Central Lue, city Gierra. A little geography there.

Ruell stared at me with patience and ease. I mirrored his patience but not my ease. His dojo has lots of traps, you can never truly relax in a place like this, no matter how stupid and welcoming they try to pretend to be.

"What did you come here for?" He finally spoke through the silence. "To empty my mind and clear the chaos in my thoughts." I reported. "Is something bothering you?" He questioned, piercing his eyes through my soul. "Just a disturbing dream." I partially lied.

Yuo and Ruell both nodded. "Ok" And soon I was outside, alone with bamboo sticks and straw dummies. I gripped the wire with my fingers, tightening it with my lips and teeth. I flicked my wrist, and dance to a merciless song. Bamboo sticks and dummies were sliced and shredded after a few motion.

I wonder how Julios will find me? I mean, is he trying to find me right now? I know it's delusional but even against the odds and logic, I'm still hoping, waiting. Is that so bad? Those thoughts clouded my sharpness which flashes like a katana. But that doesn't mean the blade is dull.

I saw through the old geezer's surprise attack. "Don't ever let your emotions get you. Especially in a real fight. When one day you have someone you want to protect, remember to always have a clear mind." He's really good at that.

A few days passed, then a week went by. They helped me clear my thoughts but not my feelings. I'm going crazy because of him. I miss him. I want to see him. That's the conclusion I've made.

There is a month till school starts. What am I going to do now? Maybe I should visit my foster parents. It's been awhile. Julios...*sighs*...I can't believe this. It's like a fairy-tale or fictional book. It's a dream. I can't stand this. Jul! My soul screamed.

I refuse to think that your nonexistent. You promised you'll find me...so I can't just stand here. We'll see each other again and be happy. I'll get to know you more. What you like. How you lived so far. I know it's girly but I can't help feel this way.

Taking my phone out, I called my foster parents. "Hello? Noirre? Is that you? How have you been?" answered a warm and gentle voice. "Elisha! Yes, I'm fine. How are you? If you don't mind, I want to visit you guys." She gasped. I waited for a moment. "Oh, Noirre! Come, come! You're welcome anytime. I miss you. And yes, we're fine."

I sighed with relief. "Is something wrong?" She said filled with concern. "No...I'm fine. How's little Tony?" Tony is there real son, he's about 3 years old now. When he was born, I finally felt like leaving. I didn't want to go before because I didn't want them to be lonely. They've always wanted a child.

I will be always be grateful to them but this is not my family. They are but its not the same... I don't know how to express it. "He's doing good. Tony is growing up to be very energetic and cute." I chuckled. "When are you coming over?" She asked.

Wweeeelllllllllllll...? What do you think? OK, I know I ask that a lot but I really need to know if I'm doing this well. Oh, well. *shrugs shoulders and sighs* Next chapters will come out soon. *starts to talk again to my teddy bear* I know I'm weird...Don't hate mehhhh! JK. No, no I'm not. No, really I'm just kidding. Not! Jk... What?


	5. Chapter 5 The Visit

Yey~ I'm happy people are reading this! I'm still learning the ropes but thank you for reading. This story will take a little long depending on how much this is actually liked. Anyways, I'm also starting a new one. I won't be able to post it until I got it to where I'm satisfied with it. That's all. Please review!

MAD CAT : 5 The Visit

When I got home, I went to my bedroom and started packing. Only a small case, of course. My apartment does look cozy. Suddenly remembering what Amy said. It feels just a bit lonely though. I'll put on plants here and there. It will make it smell nice and more welcoming. Right?

I already know the answer to that but...I won't admit it not yet. At least that was what I thought before I "visioned" Jul. It never feels truly home cuz I'm alone. Sighs. What was his full name again? Maybe that will help me find him. Hmmm...umm...damn I forgot.

Something something Julios something...? Wait Vich? Vichi? No, Vici. So something Vinci Julios something. Ugh. Well, at least I know the order of the name. A soft tune rang.

It's my door bell. I don't like the ding dong sound so I got the tune of a music box. I don't really know the name of it but it sounds perfect, for me. "Amy?" I shouted. "Omg...yes! How'd you know?" She squealed. I opened the door and rolled my eyes at her.

Amy walked straight pass me to the living room. "Well, aren't you rude?" I sighed. She sat happily looking through my books I've left sitting at the table. "What is it?" I asked. "Oh...nothing much. Say...what's that for?" She stood up, looking at my backpack.

"You're not running away are you?" Amy whimpered. "No! I'm just going to visit my foster parents." My voice growled more than I intended. She jerked, suddenly staring at her lap. She's just like a kid. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound mean." I meant it.

Amy perked back up. "Yeah...I know." I grunted, giving her a look. She batted her eyelashes at me. I, in return, gave her a mischievous smile. Slowly blinking, for more effect. "Ugh. You're eyelashes are prettier than mine. No fair!" She whined. I chuckled.

Amy stayed with me for a bit, asking me what to do. It seems as if she found herself a man. It's an amusing thought. Amy finally found someone who likes her enough to keep up with her and take care of her. A pang of pain stabbed me at the core of my ... She said an early goodbye. She seems to have a date tomorrow.

The next day, I started my way to Elisha's house, Robert is there too. He was very upset the last time I saw him. He really didn't like the idea of me living by myself. Elisha didn't either but he's more against it. It will be nice to see them again.

My step dad. I chuckled. He's probably going to pester me to death. The thought was enlightening. For the next 1 hour, I thought about them and sang cheerfully. Soon, their house appeared into view. It was a humble home; not big, not small, giving a very secure feeling.

I shutdown my bike and took the keys out. Slowly, I walked across the yard. I'm starting to get nervous. What if little Tony forgot about me? Well he was still a baby then. Elisha and Robert?

Sigh...I knocked on the door. It swoosh open so fast, I thought I was gonna be dead from shock. I might have yelped or screamed a little, but I won't know. Elisha stood there, honey colored hair and sweet green eyes. Robert in contrast had black hair and brown eyes.

It's nice to see them again. Both made a welcoming gesture and showed me to the familiar kitchen. She was cooking something. Little Tony then walked in. More like wobble in. He is too cute. Dark hair and green eyes. I stood there frozen, afraid.

He walked towards me. Every step I found myself biting my lip harder. He now stood 1 feet closer to me. Tony then suddenly fell but I caught him. He clung to me as tightly as he could. You can't imagine how I felt right that moment. I felt something click inside me.

Elisha and Robert was very nice. I ate dinner with them and played with...little Tony. I could feel myself tear up. By the end of the day, I told them that I'm leaving the next day. They insisted for me to stay but I told them gently no.

"You've really grown up. More mature for your age. Too mature." Robert said. I choked out a thanks. They were really nice people. You might think of me stupid for being like this to them, but it's not really mine you know. No matter how hard I try and pretend I don't feel like I belong.

Maybe not.

I told them about the gay part but not everything. They were surprised but was pretty understanding about it. Which really punched me in the gut. Figuratively speaking. They are really so overwhelmingly understanding and good.

I think they'll believe me if I said Jul is truly a vamp and I'm some sort of angel, just kidding on my part. Hahaha like that will happen. Not yet at least. I said goodbye to them and promised I'll visit again.

As soon as I could I went to a computer center and started searching to the name Vici Julios. I know there is more to it. With all my might, I focused on remembering. Lupa? Lupi...Lupin! So Lupin Vici Julios so far. Go...gu...Goh...Gough? Ugh...wait! Lupin Vici Julios Gouh.

I typed it so fast and practically punched in enter with my thumb. The search popped up lots of articles and information. It seems that the Gouh is very rich and famous. He is the youngest son. Their corporation have lasted for a very long time.

He has a family containing 7 family members. His parents look so beautiful. Jul's mom is so sparkling pretty! His dad is gorgeous. All of them look young. Not one of them passing the appearance of 30. A very handsome and inhumanly beautiful family. It tells that he has 2 brothers and 1 sister. The last family member I don't know if it's a girl or a guy. They look so perfect.

Hope that I'm doing ok... There's more coming up!


	6. Chapter 6 Searching

Soooo- Here is the next one. If you want to give me any advise at all please don't hesitate. Review please!

MAD CAT : 6 Searching

The list and information about them was only a handful. There isn't really anything about them that I can use. The rest of the links was a bunch of nonsense or about their business Is he really a vamp? I thought.

If he was, then that's probably why the information are limited. If he was really a vamp then the amount of what they have is understandable. But don't they drink blood? I clicked on search and typed in vampires and blood.

As I scrolled down, I can't help but feel anger for some reason. It's not like it's true right? To me, it feels like pure delusional fantasy and lies. Ugh. Finally, I came across a promising link.

It said :

Vampires have adapted and learned how refrain their blood lust. That doesn't mean they stopped drinking blood. It only means that they have became more civil in a way. Now a days, vampires can slip in and out of humanity, without causing harm. They've adapted. It was said they could even eat now. The vampires have gone through an evolution and change. Though they are still powerful in every way they have come to stop meaningless fights with us. Its also been whispered that they have allied with humans and other legendary creatures and created a school for them. I don't know where and all of the details but, I know for sure that our mythical and legendary creatures and beings still exist. And they are living and free.

The text was almost promising. I'm still not sure of it though. I was about to exit when a website suddenly popped out. It was about, I assume, the legendary beings. In the website, it consist of sketchy drawings and small summary about them.

I looked at the clock. 4:30 p.m. I have time. Normally, I wouldn't be interested about this stuff or any matter. How long since I've been on the computer? Or actually texted somebody? I use the cellphone to call my parents and Ruell and Yuo or something that I need.

I'm what you call old fashioned. But this is not something I need, but merely a curiosity It showed nekos, werewolves, shapeshifters, nymphs, they are all a collage of all the beings in the world. There was even a mermaid, vampire (-pfft-) raccoon and fox being, a snake, probably almost all the animals that can turn human. And then at the end of more creatures...there was a tengu/angel.

I stared at the drawing feeling a sort of familiarity about it. I looked back at the clock 7:45 p.m. Wow! I took longer than expected. Looking back to the screen, I exited the tabs. I clicked shut off.

While I waited, another website flickered up, it was a picture of a beautiful building. I read quickly, School of the Night's Children Academy. It was fading...then it shut off. I pushed the on button again in a hurry.

My fingers hammered against the desk as I waited impatiently. The seconds felt like minutes. "Thank You!" I breathed as I clicked for the last session. The school website was gone. I searched for it everywhere and still couldn't find it. I typed in the name, nothing.

My memory is acute. This was real. It's impossible for me to have imagined that. Sigh. Why was I even trying to look for it? I left the computer center with the feelings of unease and uncertainty.

Meanwhile the computer which was forgotten to be turned off went black. White letters formed into the words "Congratulations, you have been chosen to become one of our honored students. The Children of the Nights awaits you. You have been invited. Welcome and bless be." (Though of course the character missed it.)

Something was there at that school that I know. But I can't point it out. "That school..." I thought deeply. Two more weeks. I went back to Ruell's dojo and trained for a couple of days. My training, is already done but if you don't practice then all your efforts before are wasted.

"Something you want to say?" He gazed to my eyes serious. "Umm...nothing much." "So, there is something." "No..." "Mm-Hmm" ugh...old man. Looking for a way out, I asked about what's behind the mountain that should go down into a town near the capital city.

Many times, he had said not to go down there when I leave or when I visit. I don't really care about it. Ruell and Yuo gave each other a look as if saying should we tell. And then they shook their heads saying its too early. "That's alright." I said and started to leave.

Yuo grabbed my shirt from behind. "What is it?" "Be careful." I gave her a questioning look. "You've trained me well. I think I can fight and defend for myself." She looked at me content. Like I said weird people. A sudden random warning when most of the time they'd just say go for it.

Somewhere else at that moment:

"Lupin Vici Julios Gouh! Come back here." A man yelled after me. "I have to find him. I know he's real. Don't try to stop me. Noru is waiting." I never really managed to say his name right. It makes me upset. In my mind I know it's Noirre but when I say it, it comes out differently.

As a vampire, it should be easy to track him. But that's not the case. He's almost impossible to trace. It seems as if there is a protective seal upon him. How curious. The man, who is my brother, Felix, ran after me. Catching up to me in a flash.

Of course, I was only walking but if I were 'running', I could've simply got rid of him. Such a nuisance "What is it? Don't stop me Felix! You have your bride. And now I've found mine."

What do you think? Is it worthwhile? I know my chapters are short but please bear with me. I can't do it on the computer or it will magically disappear so I do it at my cellphone. Bye-bye~ v


	7. Chapter 7 The Night

Ok, I know I haven't post for a while but I was on a school vacation, which is pretty rare, so I spend it doing nothing as much as it could get. Yeah, I know lazy but hey.

MAD CAT : 7 The Night

I stormed off, leaving Felix behind. Noirre I will find you. I'm sorry I'm taking long. "Julios..." even now, your voice echoes in my head as I recall you calling my name. "Wait for me." I whispered to the wind, hoping maybe, it will reach him.

Are you staring at the same sky and moon as I am right now, Noirre? I thought. Good thing is he is in the same section as I am, Central Lue. I know that because there is the tint of this region's accent in his voice. But where? He's protected by a force.

Probably not from him. So, it's not his doing but someone else. I wonder why? Why would a human have such a barrier? Not just that but it's powerful. Hmm...What if...nah. I walked into the cities calmly, unseen, like a lightning bolt but unattached. A shadow. Not felt, not seen, not heard.

This is what is like to be the children of the night. A forgotten thought. We alter the senses of humans for them not to see us. We create a sort of invisible mist, to go and come. But, we don't use this for a personal benefit.

True it is handy, but there is a rule created by us to not use any type of power to harm and cause damage to the barrier between humans and us. Noirre is human but he's different. His scent is more pure and formed than a normal human. They tend to smell more...earthy. It's a confusing thing to think about but he's different.

Yes, he smells delicious, but I won't drink his blood, but it's still different. I can't point it out. I wonder if he's mixed blood or something. My plane and perspective divided into multiple groups. So far I've managed to cover more than half of Lue. Not bad for 3 days of work. There is the city of Paxe, Boren, Gierra, and Milan, the capital. I'll go to that order.

The night's air welcomed me as I stretched my bat like wings and flew into its blackness. Only a vampire of a high, elite caliber like I can do this much of affinity and ability. What power one can have is different however. Each having one power that's different from the other.

We learn the basics of a vampires' affinity of things and the rest is up to us. Our powers can be only harbored by us. No one can teach you how...but your self. Almost like trial and error. The next city is Paxe. It was a calm city near the river. Having a country touch to it.

I practically searched every nook and cranny, but no Noirre. I could've started the search earlier, however I didn't know if he was real. His kind smile, gentle voice, and his warm and sincere eyes. He was truly a dream, my dream, my bride.

So long have I longed for a partner. When I finally decided to go and find him, my family held me back. After some talking they let me free. We're not a real family just so you know, but we are bound by 'blood'. And for the longest time we are a family. I moved on to the next city of Boren.

I admit that meeting him was by chance. I sometimes slip into people's dreams. You may probably think of this as a stalker's act but I simply watch. I don't interfere with them. Like an outsider, watching, like a sort of movie. Their dreams reflects their humanity.

When, I went into his dream, he was running. A nightmare, I thought. I watched his troubled expression and was soon drawn to him. It was amusing. Without thinking, I interfered. I followed him. Noirre probably sensed my presence so he turned around. I simply acted according to the scene.

I want your blood act, I didn't really mean it though. But when I caught his eyes something clicked in me. My bride, I said, I finally found you. His voice and reaction was charming. I immediately fell in love. I saw suspicion and mistrust in his eyes. But as I soothed him, he slowly soften.

We talked and I knew he and I are truly fated. Too cheesy for you? Think as you will. I don't care. His embrace, as he cried for me, I don't know why, but it truly made me happy, yet sad. I don't want to see him cry, especially if I caused it.

I could've just get into his dream again right? I can't, I mean I couldn't. It doesn't work like that. Even when I tried as much as I could with all the energy in my body, it just wouldn't. It think it's the seal's causing. Just what is it?

A soft warm glow of light touched my skin. Dawn...as much as I want to keep on, I can't. I thought. The sun slowly ascended to the sky and I went to a nearby hotel. Lifting up the clouded spell so I could pay for the room. It is of course, civilized, and more proper.

I don't want to just go in a room and then having someone barge in thinking it was suppose to be empty. Too troublesome. As the night before, another day is coming. Noirre...I will be there soon.

Noirre

Finding him will be much more difficult than I thought. I knew it will be very hard but not this hard. There is hardly no trace of him. "Uuuughh!" I groaned in frustration. I walked to the centre part of Gierra. The city of Gierra was like a park. No, that doesn't mean its a small city with hardly nothing to do.

Gierra is a big city that's been decorated with flowers and gardens to complement it. It also has fountains decorated with the believed legends of the elemental guardians. They look more like a goddess to me. Statues capture them as their element in a form of a human.

Though speaking of gardens and flowers, I need to buy plants for my apartment. Oh yeah, I also have to pay for rent soon too. When it comes to money, I don't really want to rely on anyone about it. Especially Elisha and Robert.

Walking or riding, anywhere where there is nature and breezy wind, makes me feel so calm. I turned to a corner, it should lead me to a flower/plant shop. People almost stared at me as I walked. What the...?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8 Milan

It's almost there...yey! No it won't end yet...I don't think. I'm the writer I know but I don't want it to be too long. I'm not sure. Please review.

MAD CAT : 8 Milan

Noirre

I stared at my reflection at a window. It was still me, the same raven hair and black coffee eyes, yet I seem different. My hair? It has grown longer. My clothes? Nothing wrong with it. It was decent looking. Black pants that had a chain to the side. An opened button white shirt that has a striped purple tank top inside.

Am I dressed too thinly for fall? It's not especially cold yet. Sigh, whatever. I looked around, what's wrong? The people sort of had a distance away. Then I looked to my shoes. It was ok. Forget it, no use trying to figure it out. I kept on walking, tall and coolly.

The flower/plant shop was pretty. There were so many pretty flowers and plants. I asked what's the best for an apartment. The clerk person gave me many choices and questioned me of what type I liked and the temperature of my home. Wow, I thought, this guy is no joke. He must really like them.

He gave me space to think about what I wanted. So much to choose. My focused thoughts suddenly drifted to Juli and Milan. Milan is a very big city, he might be there. I mean rich people like shiny cities right? I smiled at the thought. For a while now, I noticed I've been staring at a flower plant for the whole time.

I took a closer look and took a sniff. Its pretty and smells nice. The plant next to it compliments it and the other one also. I put them together one by one. Two flowery hanging plants, two potted plants and flower plants too. The smell they create is wonderful and they're beautiful.

"Oh? Good choice. I thought you didn't know plants and flowers?" He said. "I don't, they just seem nice." I complimented. He nodded. "Well, you're eyes and smell of things are sharp. They suit you. It matches with your personality too." "What?" I was about to ask but he cut me off.

"That will be XxxX." He smiled in a business way. Their rather costly aren't they? But..."Ok," I paid. "Will I carry them?" "Oh no, we'll deliver it for you...free. Since you paid over XxX." He said with a smile. Uh huh. I thought. I wrote my address and left. I don't even know the names of those is still time so I'll go back home and go to the capital city.

With a grunt, the bike skid to a stop. My apartment light was open. I can see it from where I was parking. Who could be there? My heart raced as I swiftly made a dash towards my place. When, I got there I saw Amy asleep at my sofa. Whew, I was both relieved and disappointed.

Relieved it was her and not some burglar. Disappointed because it's not you know hwo. If you don't get it then not the least bit of my concern. Am I mean? I don't think so. She lied there, mouth open. Amy must be upset. I looked at her sleeping face. It was amusing, I simply want to draw on her face. Hehehe–...

sigh...I gently shook her, but Amy didn't wake up. She didn't even made the slightest response, a grunt. Deciding she must have came over here to eat, I started cooking.

The noises of cooking woke her up. I was chopping potatoes when I heard an hmm smells yummy. "Nowwy? Whatcha cooking?" She said rather glumly. I looked at her. Amy seems upset and tired. "Had a bad day? I'm cooking beef stew. Want some?" I said more matter of factly than a question.

"I want some!" She exclaimed. "And yes...I had a horrible day!" Amy walked over to me and leaned to see what's cooking. She made a sobbing noise and eventually started crying. I patted her head while trying to cook at the same time. She finally stopped, when I was done with the stew.

Amy helped me set up the table. We ate quietly for a while, then I broke the silence. "Do you want to tell me?" She just nodded. "You know my boyfriend, right? Well...I don't think his parents like me very much." I stared at her thoughtfully and listened. She went on about status and being way out of his league and drama. She also told about how his mom clearly hated her and his dad all cold.

After she was done talking, she felt better. "This problem, I'll solve it myself. You won't always be here you know but thanks for listening." I only stood quietly nodding. She then left.

I may be understanding, but I'm still a guy. I wouldn't really know how to comfort her and give her advice. I'm glad she said she'll solve it herself. But if she did asked, I would've said solve it yourself.

Its sunset now. I'll head out soon to Milan. I hope Juli is there. Did he forget about me? Or was it all really a dream. Is he a real vampire in the first place? But then how could he go into my dream if he wasn't? And if he can go into my dream...then why hasn't he been doing so?

Ugh...it's best not to think too much into it. I scribbled a note that I'm going to Milan, just incase Amy comes in again. Seriously, I shouldn't have shown her where my emergency key is. But then again I didn't, she merely watched me and guessed the place.

My bike roared to life as I sped to the dense traffic. By 9:00 p.m. I was there. Vampires come at night but so does thugs. I must be careful not to get mixed into chaotic messes. I don't want to have to beat them up. What?

My confidence in my training is small but I can beat anyone attacking me. It's self defense. The night air welcomed me with a bitter cold breeze. The lights in Milan is astonishing. Flashy, brilliant signs and buildings. Elegant and modest skyscraper. Noisy and crowded streets. Populated with people of different kinds. So...it won't be easy. I knew that...right? Ugh

So? Tell me what you think. Imma poke yuh! *poke, poke, poke* *a final epic poke* Dare ya to poke me in a review. *smile*


	9. Chapter 9 Chaotic Mess

La~la,la, la,la...Hey there! I'm a weird person. Teehee! IDK random thought?

MAD CAT : pt 9 Chaotic Mess

Jul

Boren was also empty of him. Noirre where are you?! Gierra is next. The city was another beauty. Or more exactly its breath taking. Its like a park within a city, or a city within a park? A town where fairies might want to live in. Famous fountains and statues were displayed modestly yet elegantly.

In Gierra, I finally caught a scent of him. I followed it and soon I traced it on a building. It was an apartment complex. A humble and pretty on at that. I went inside, lifting the mist effect. Walking towards his trail. My heart thundered of nervousness. Soon, I stood in front of an apartment door.

His scent fills the room from within. I knocked on the door, once, then twice. "Excuse me, do you need anything?" A sweet female voice asked. She was about 20 something for sure. Sandy blonde, bouncy waves, and warm green eyes. Kinda tall but mostly short and petite, having a cute and innocent aura.

"Do you need, mama cat? Umm... oops...I mean Noirre?" Her glow was so flowery and sparkly. Does she know how much floral activity is going on around her? I nodded, "Yes, do you know him?" I asked noticing a faint smell of Noirre on her. Who is she to him?

She called him Mama Cat, so they're probably not together then. Phew– And no offense to the flower girl but she doesn't suit MY Noirre. She lit up. "You're handsome! Like really pretty. Are you perhaps...? Omg! Ok, come in." She walked to "his" apartment like she's been there all her life.

A pang of jealousy spread through me. They must be close. I thought bitterly. The door opened to reveal a warm and bright home. A comfy looking living room was in front of me which lead to an open neat kitchen to the right. And to the left, two doors. Bookshelves and plants decorated the space.

It was pleasant through and through. His character really shows. Gentle yet firm. And his modesty is all over the place. At least that's what I know of him...so far. "Nowwy said he's at Milan." Nowwy? Is that suppose to be his nickname?

I saw her looking at a simple piece of paper, containing a pretty handwriting. "Hey, Amy, if you read this you went into my apartment, again. I'm not here as you can see. I'm in Milan, ok? Later." She looked at me. "There you have it. Oh, and I'm the Amy in the note." She said gleefully.

"So there is no knowing of his return?" I asked. Amy gave a sigh, shaking her head. "So, are you the guy? Mama cat can be so tight lipped. I know something happened, but as the tricky person he is, he always get away." She rambled. We sat in 'his' couch, me listening to her.

The side table held a picture of Noirre and what seems like his family, though they don't really look alike. Another picture was of him and an old weird couple that seems oddly familiar. The pictures were few but it was enough to tell me a few things more about him.

Felix tried to urged me on to have a background check on him to no avail. I won't do something so boring as that. I'll court him, know his preferences and his taste; His habits, everything with my own eyes and words, not a piece of paper. Soon, enough I gave Amy my number if he has gone home.

I'll see if I can catch him at Milan. If he's not home by then.

Noirre

The crowd started to get MORE crowded as the night progressed. The lights feel so intense to me. Is it just me or am I being watched by the reflections in the glass of the skyscrapers? I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. This place is crystal beautiful all right? Don't get me wrong. However the sky, I can't see it as much. It's a suffocating feeling.

No, that doesn't mean polluted air, but tall buildings covered the night. Bright lights distracting the natural beauty. Without noticing the crowd kind of flowed me to a sort of alley. I was moving with the flow of the crowd you see.

Oh oh...not good. Some drunkard and others tried to pick a fight. Most of them tried the I-have-a-knife or the-cocky-smug-I'm-a-badass , but petty things like that don't work on me. In one swing, I've defeated an unlikely opponents, more like a pesky obstacle.

However on my next turn, thinking I was finally out of the alley, people at the dark corners stared at me in a strange way. They're not street thugs like a while ago. No, this are an organized group. They stood motionless as I walked. Their eyes piercing a predatory gaze. My instinct tells me something's wrong.

Of course there is but there is something different about them. They're too something...I can't describe it. I know they're following me but they're too far behind. What's going on? My heart started to race with fear. Who are this people? All to soon, I hit a dead end.

They closed nearer to the gap I created. There's a wall in front of me about 15 ft high. I can make this, I encouraged myself. Sure enough I did. I made a jump, kicked the walls left to right in a fast pace next to me, it's all about timing, and landed on top of the wall, jumping straight down afterwards.

I don't feel right. My instincts is trying to tell me something but I don't know what. Though I can't see them I know they're there. I could feel their presence. My legs carried me a good distance but I can still feel an overwhelming sensation.

If I let my guard down I know I'm done for. My training won't save me. I'm not sure on the details but this people aren't as easy as normal thugs. I glided through trash cans and other dirty obstacles, finally making my way back. Not.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE...REVIEW! *puppy eyes* Not good enough for one?


	10. Chapter 10 Found

Author's note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for taking long on uploading. To make it up to you I added some spicy stuff. If you like it please review.

Mad Cat : pt 10 Found

Noirre

"This is not good." I muttered to myself. The creeps are still somewhere behind me. Even though they are so far away, I feel as if they are close to grabbing me. The sensation was almost feared. The alleys are like mazes to mazes, never ending. I tried to calm down but my heart is starting to race. I turned around. My paranoia level is rising. My feet dragged me away as much as possible, but I feel like I keep on going in circles. 'Faster! RUN faster!' I chanted in my head.

There was no escape. I'll have to fight them in my best ability. As soon as I stopped running, they suddenly appeared, like they've been there all along. I gritted my teeth. "What do you want?" I growled with venom. "What we want?...We want nothing...except...you..." The voice was repulsive. It felt as if it's slithering and slimy. They moved forward, I winced. They were ugly! I'm not the judgmental type but they were beyond judgement. There was about 10 around. I could take them on...probably.

They giggled in a creepy fashion. "What do you mean me?" I tried to stall to get a better view of where I stand. "Of course. You're jussst like usss...not human but not immortal..." Their voice echoed against the walls. I laughed. "Me, not human? Then what am I, a vampire? Demon? Angel? Don't be nonsensical." They looked at each other. "It seemsss az if you don't knoww yet…that'sss ok. Even though you're like us, why are you so pretty? Aren't you a reject too?"

"Stop talking nonsense. I've had it." I roared. They flinched. "What rubbish is this? Is this some sort of occult? I'm sorry but I'm not joining." I was about to turn away, forgetting my fear. "Nooo…you cannot escape…we'll make you our Queen." They inched closer. I didn't knew how truly ugly they were until a moon light streamed through. They were so hideous but I felt a tinged of pity. "Ugghhh! It burns. Moonlight. Bad. Bad." They quickly ran to the shadows. Not taking any chances, I jumped into the light.

"What's going on? The fucking hell is all this!" I screamed in my mind. "You…can touch light?" A little dify (it's what I'm going to call them for the time being ) said. It looked like he was just a boy. "Yeah is there something wrong with that?" I spoke. Suddenly rage was seen in their eyes. "YOU'RE NOT LIKE US! GET AWAY! MONSTER!" They screamed and wailed, making my ears ring.

Jul

Noirre's scent was found in Gierra. Technically, it's not a smell more like essence. "Where can he be? I have a bad feeling about this." I thought. Soon enough, I found myself in front of an apartment building. I followed his trail to what looks like his apartment. I knocked, lifting the misty spell. There was no one in. I paced back and forth, thinking where he could possibly be. He should be home. It's already so late.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" A woman asked. She's probably in her 20's. "I'm Jul, at least that's what Noru calls me." Damn, I know I can't say his name so I made a temporary nickname. "Ooohhhh! He didn't tell me he had such a handsome boyfriend." She stared at him for a moment. "Oh, Noirre's not here right now. He left to the capital." "The capital?" He said back to make sure. "Yeah, but…" She was about to say when he cut in. "Thank you. Excuse me."

"Why the capital of all places? That place is dangerous, especially at night. It's whole existence is bad. Why is he there? I'm only guessing this but I don't think Noirre is human as he appears. Though he might not know that yet. Even if he is still human, that place is too dangerous for him." As I rushed to the city I can't help but suddenly feel sick. "Noru!" I called. "Here me now, night's winds search for my beloved and protect him at all cost." I'm not really good at commanding elements but this is the best I could. I have a really bad feeling. My heart ached painfully all of a sudden. Then I heard a scream.

"Noirre!" I yelled. I flew quickly to the screams direction. I know not if it is him but my instinct just kicked in. I flew like mad.

Noirre

I screamed. I couldn't take what they were saying. Their voices was driving me insane. "Why are you here? You're not supposed to be here." "Die!" "Get away from us!" "Don't kill us." They were just everywhere I couldn't stand it. If they were so against me, why are they still here? I tried to runaway but my legs won't work.

I couldn't breathe. I felt like I was suffocating. I heard an ear splitting scream, only to realize it was mine. The dify things ran away. I don't know if my scream chased them away or whatever reason but I was thankful. I tried to stand up but I only collapsed to the ground once more.

Out of the blue, I felt someone hug me. With all my strength I tried to push the person away. I didn't know who or what it was but I pushed, or at least I tried to. I struggled and kicked with no avail. "It's okay. I'm here." A familiar voice appeared. "It's going to be fine now." My eyes only saw darkness but I know this voice. "Jul….?" I asked. "I'm here." For a moment I forgot everything else and I just hugged him back with all my might. I felt myself getting weaker each moment. "Don't worry. I'll get us both out of this hell hole."

I felt the wind around me but I was just so tired. I just want to go back home.

Jul

I think I saved him just in time. Seriously, why was he in there? If he got so weak like that then he really is not human. I don't think he knows it yet though if he came to that so called capital. All that damn city is a place that either enslave us or kill us. It's a bright city so that you can't see the night sky.

It's too bright, that's the problem. For creatures of the night, we feel sick or weak if we don't see the night. Not just that, it harbors experiments. Those fucking old asses for a government thought it would be able to kill us. They made a monster to have them turn against. Of course they were dealt with. However some do still exist. But that was long ago.

The government is different now. That city is just a display case now. I sighed looking at Noirre's face. He has been sleeping all morning and afternoon. Usually, I would be asleep too but I couldn't find myself to. I've just been watching him. When I got him here, his neighbor, the same woman before, helped me in. I didn't know how she got the key to his place but I didn't worry about it at that time. But now, I'm wondering, who is she?

"I see he hasn't waked up yet." A voice interrupted. I stood up suddenly causing the chair that I have been sitting on to fall. "I'm sorry did I startle you?" She smiled innocently. "Hello." I whispered, I didn't really want to talk. "So, would you tell me your relationship with him?" She asked. I placed the chair back up. "What about you?" I asked not looking at her.

"Just a neighbor who so happens to be his only good friend and who bothers him a lot, for example I would come in and ask for food." I looked at her then. She continued. "Act like a brat and then talk to him and ask for advice; the normal relationship of an annoying friend. Now would you tell me about the two of you?" Her voice was nonchalant but her eyes were determined. "I guess…a boyfriend. It's not official yet. I just found him again." I said sitting down.

"I see. Usually by now he would make lunch. Don't get the wrong impression of me. That boy, he's lonely. He won't really tell me much but…*sighs* I'm glad he finally met someone. The name is Amy." She appears to a helpless and innocent person who is naïve and also clumsy but I guess I was wrong. Her tone of voice seemed so mature. "Ah~ I wish he was awake. I'm hungry~" She suddenly complained like a kid. She winked at me and left. "Well, she's weird." I looked at him again but he was still asleep.

I managed to say his name last night. All this time I couldn't. But then I did. "Noirre…" I touched his face. Gently, as not to wake him, I planted a soft kiss upon his lips. "Wake up soon." After a while of waiting, I got up and looked around. Nothing will come out of me just sitting around. In my discoveries, I found that we have a common interest. Most of his books were my type of genre. Some of them were very interesting. I watered his plants; cooked a little something when he wakes up. All in all, I busied myself.

His house was very comfortable. His choice of design was cozy, I liked it but somehow it feels very lonely. Amy's voice suddenly popped up. "That boy, he's lonely…" "I don't need you to tell me that or remind me. I know. When I first met him, his eyes were so gentle and kind. So much so, as if he knows all the loneliness this world can bring." I went back to the sleeping beauty. I held his hands for a while, giving tender kisses to his fingertips.

"Jul…" Noirre spoke. "Yeah, it's me." "You're not a dream again are you?" "No, I'm real and I'm staying this time." I replied. "That's good to hear. Thank you." "For what?" "I think you saved me, more than you'll ever know." He paused. "I'm hungry."

I smiled. "I made something but I don't know if you'll like it." "Really?" He said. I insisted he stay in bed but he wouldn't back down so we went to the living room. "You should rest some more." I insisted. "I'm fine. If you don't mind, will you prepare me the food?" He asked shyly as if I wouldn't even consider doing it. "Of course." I said.

Once it was done he thanked me once more. "No need for thanks." I tried to say. "No, it's just that, I don't really like to ask for help. I don't like the feeling as if I'm a bother." His voice was quiet. "You're not a bother. You'll never be." Noirre blushed. "The food is good."

Noirre seemed like he got all of his energy back but I didn't want to take a risk. "Are you sure you are alright now?" "I'm fine." "You're not just saying that are you?" "Do you think I'm that type that would lie?" He questioned. "No." "I'm fine truly. I had a good rest. Now I just need a little exercise to have my blood really going." He smiled at me. I couldn't really do much. I was hoping to have met in a much more romantic way.

"Are you disappointed?" He asked. "No, why?" I asked in return. "You looked like you were." "Why would I be?" He gave me an unconvinced look. I kissed him. "I would never be disappointed to you." His eyes went a little wide from the surprise. But he quickly recovered, kissing me back. His lips were so soft. I couldn't help but nibble on it just a bit.

I stared into his eyes. Noirre looked shocked for a moment. I then realized why. He was sitting on my lap. He tried to get up but I didn't let him. I cupped his face and gave him a tender-passionate kiss once more. His lips parted. I took that as a chance. I slid my tongue in and explored with restless enthusiasm. Soon enough we had to part to breathe. His eyes were dazed. I could see lust and need in them.

I licked his ear, tugging on it. Then I trailed my tongue down to his neck where I gently bit him. Not so that blood will draw but just a little to tease. I tasted and licked as much as I could. From his collar bones, down to his chest, to his nipples and then back again to his lips, where he was eager to show his want.

Our tongues danced and rubbed against each other. I wanted nothing more but to just go a little dipper. He moaned but it was muffled by our tongues. I wish I could swallow him up. Again we had to part. He panted so sexily, I'm so tempted to just push him down roughly and have my way with him but I know better than that. But still my lust is getting impatient. Maybe he noticed that because the next thing I heard from him was, "it's okay."

"Are you sure about that? Do you know what you're saying?" I asked. He nodded. I tore all of his clothes off. I didn't even hesitate. I couldn't think anything other than having him for myself. I think I ripped his clothes but who cares right now. I felt his body shiver beneath me, begging to be touched.

Noirre

I never felt so hot before. The heat was so intense. I felt weird. I want him. I want him so much. His touch, his kiss, I want all of it. My body trembled underneath him. I couldn't think properly. I felt Jul's arousal. In normal circumstances wouldn't it be weird? But that was then. Right now, I'm happy he was. Cause I was too.

He bit my nipples. He sucked on them like milk will come out. "Stop." I breathed. He kept on sucking on it though. His hand pinched my other nipple while his free hand went down. He touched my erection. Suddenly he stopped. He go up and picked me up. "What the..?" But I realized what he was doing. He headed for my bedroom, locking the door behind him when he entered. He tossed me in the bed. Then he started to take off the clothes that was left.

He grinned at me, his sharp fangs showing. I wasn't scared though. No matter what happens from now on...as long as I am with him, I don't care anymore. Even if I may not be human...He loves me...

Author: Soooooooo? How was it? I intended to do the spicy later on but then I was like hell with that. This might be the end for this. But if you want I could keep going. I had thought of doing a lot but then I realized that it was too much. It's a bad habit of mine to make it more like a novella than a one shot. Review if you want me to keep going. I know it's kinda rushed...but...I guess this is the end?


	11. After Thing, The Future

**This is like an afterword thing. I hope you guys love it. It skips and gets to the point but here it is. I got a thumbs up from my friend after reading this. I've always been wanting to finish it properly but because of things and me busy with Bite Me I guess I didn't really have time. Review!**

* * *

I felt his hot breath against my skin. His warm tongue lapping over my nipple whiles a hand pinching the other. His other hand busied itself with touching my man organ. I moaned in response. He kissed me, licking my lips, asking for an entrance. I opened up a little and his tongue flooded into my mouth, searching the wet cavern, exploring and filling. I sucked on his tongue. Even though I maybe a mess right now...I don't like to lose. The vampire smirked at me. "How cute…" He whispered dangerously onto my ears. My body shuddered. He loomed on top of me, his perfect body in full view. I stared at his godly form.

My clothes were gone and so were his. I covered my face with the back of my hand. This is so embarrassing! "Don't hide your face…look at me. I want a witness; I want you, to remember this. So that when morning comes, I know it wasn't a dream." He spoke. I removed my hands. He smiled at me. The tips of his fangs glinted but I didn't care. I'm not scared of him. My heart went berserk. Ba-dum Ba-dum Ba-dum I know he can hear it. He must! "You're so sexy…" Jul breathed. He kissed my stomach and then down. He took my erection and kissed the hilt.

"Don't do that! That's…ahn…nn..mhn…Jul~ can't…you…" I moaned. His hot tongue sucked and licked my shaft. My back was gently arching from the pleasure. I grabbed a fistful of the bed sheet. He ignored my protest but seemed to enjoy my moans. I tried to stop but I couldn't. He took my whole length into his mouth. "JUL! Ahnn….mmn…Jul…hah…hnn…" I'm pretty sure I was being loud. Heat, I was emitting a lot of it. The heat drove me insane. Drops of sweat escaped my brow. I bit my lip. "Jul..I'm…" "You can't, not yet."

He positioned himself between my legs. He took a finger and caressed my entrance. My body shook. He just smiled, so sadistically. Suddenly, I felt him carry my butt to the air. My knees were almost touching my shoulders. My face went to a bright red tomato in an instant. "Don't…Jul…idiot….that's dirty…ah!" I grunted. His tongue tasted my hole, dipping it in the entrance and circling. "Spread your legs wider." He commanded. I couldn't refuse him. I did as I was told. Jul slipped in 2 fingers and made a scissoring motion. Sweat dripped down from my thighs. I trembled. It was slightly painful but it was more pleasurable.

I couldn't hold it. I came. My eyes were shut close. I didn't want to look at him. So embarrassing! He just chuckled. I peeked at the vampire through half open eyes. He licked my chest were the white liquid has landed. "How can you?" I gasped. But…I'm so dirty…I'm actually getting harder. He put one more finger. After a while he had stopped. I was actually disappointed but a sudden pressure entered me. It was big and large. I looked at his length, finally taking notice. It was huge! "It won't fit…" I whispered. "Don't worry…it will. I'll be gentle."

He shoved it all in. I half screamed half moaned. "So…big…" I panted. He just smiled. It's getting annoying. He positioned me and started thrusting slowly. "Ugh…" I grunted. He repeated the act many times slowly getting faster. "Noirre…you're so tight…" He moaned. It was a deep tenor. My skin tingled. It wasn't enough I want more. "Jul…you said my name right…" I saw lust in his eyes, begging more, hungry and sexy. "You can go…faster." I spoke. He looked at me with uncertainty but nodded.

He pounded my entrance. So good! In and out, over and over, again and again….so much. The fast motion was driving me against a wall. "JUL! I'm about to…" I gasped and panted. "Me too." When I thought we were almost done he shifted his position and manage to thrust into a spot that drove me mad. My insides tightened. "Noirre..you…I've found a sweet spot." "More…" I demanded. He half laughed. He rammed into me harder and faster into the spot. My back arched. Our bodies were soaked with sweat. He kissed me. Our tongues clashed lazily, saliva dripping down from my lips.

Our pace was almost a chant, constant and eternal. I hugged him, my arms surrounding his neck. I came soon after, he did too. Warm liquid erupted inside me. Hunger escaped his eyes. He bit the nape of my neck. It should've been painful but no it was more pleasure. I felt ecstatic! He sucked my blood. He licked the mark and I felt it heal. I touched the spot but there weren't any bite marks. I felt something inside me click. I wanted everything. His everything. My blood boiled and my eyes felt sharper, more focused. In that moment I could see everything. I felt as if I finally saw everything clearly. Like I was a blind man before, and I couldn't see a thing.

Pain so much pain… I screamed. I felt every fiber in my body change and form. My body ached. I faced the ceiling, focusing onto something to ease the pain. Jul's hands touched my face cupping it. I looked down at him. I stared at his eyes. Love, I saw love within it. I smiled at him, holding his hands. "I love you, Noirre." Those words were like magic. My heart jumped with joy. I felt free. "I love you too." I felt everything pulse around me. My body went rigid but suddenly, the pain was gone.

Wind, I can feel it. The night, I can sense it. I can feel everything. The moon, it was singing. The curtains were lifted and set aside. I saw the night sky. My heart was filled with something. I finally felt complete. The hole in my heart has been filled. "Noirre...you're beautiful." He was looking at me but pass me. I looked at were his eyes were staring. Wings, beautiful black wings were attached to my back, not just that but I have a tail. The feathers were soft and silky, just like my hair. I touched my wings and then my hair, my tail too.

Then I remembered something, I touched the top of my head. True enough there were two bumps. A mirror floated to me. It was Jul's doing. I stared at myself. I'm a beautiful demon. Jul hugged me tightly from behind. I saw him look at my eyes in the mirror. "Beautiful…" He whispered. I blushed. I opened my mouth and noticed something in my tongue. It was a mark? It was swirls and circles. "That's a seal. That's what hid you all this years. You're…not human. In the beginning, you were sealed." I just nodded.

I'm surprised I'm actually taking all this so easily. He touched my wings, my hair, and then my tail. He caressed me, all of me. My body shuddered. My tail twitched. It was weird. It was like finding a muscle you haven't used before, like trying to move the toes in your feet individually. I experimented within myself. I folded and unfolded my wings. The motion stirred wind in my room.

I felt my tail coil around Jul's waist. I hugged him. He kissed me. Our tongues were dancing against each other. Gone... My new found self-disappeared. "Don't worry. It will come back. See…?" He trailed his finger against a tattoo looking ink marks in my back to my shoulders. The seal in my mouth was gone. It reappeared in the back of my hand. He kissed behind my ear. "One more round?"

I woke up sore and numb. My hips ached! Damn vampire… In the end we did it 3 times. It was better and rougher each time. I was a beginner! Couldn't he have at least been more considerate? God, I can't even sit properly. He was sleeping next to me. It was almost the afternoon. The curtains were closed. It was dark but I could see everything perfectly fine. I remembered the event last night. I felt genuinely happy.

I got up and washed myself. Jul still slept and I didn't want to disturb him. I went to my kitchen and started making lunch. Ding dong~ I opened the door. There was no one. A prank but then I happened to look on the floor. It was a letter. The envelope was black with white designs. It was stamped in a red seal, like the ones they use in ancient times, a wax seal. The seal was of a Red Crescent moon and swirls and circles.

Something told me I shouldn't open the letter just yet. I cooked a portion of 3 just in case Amy pops up. I ate quietly and thoughtfully. What is in the letter? I was consumed with curiosity but I'm good at endurance. Suddenly I got a call from the old couple. "Hey. I'm just calling to say that after you read the letter go have a talk with your parents and then us. I'm assuming you found your partner since they have given you the letter. Okay, that's all I have to say." Ruelle spoke. "Wait!" They hanged up on me. How did they know? Sheesh~ Weird old couple.

Jul woke up. He just smiled like always. I shoved him in the bathroom to clean up and changed the bed sheets. After he was done I lend him some clothes. I liked over size shirts to sleep in, good thing because those were the only ones that could possibly fit him. And I got him pajama pants. It didn't match at all and he looked ridiculous.

As he ate I had a huge urge to eat again so I did. I told him about the letter and the call. He just grew silent. "What is it something bad?" I asked. A look of hurt and at loss pained his face. "What is it?" I whispered. "This…is…" He paused but suddenly grinned. "A good thing!" I gave him a blank face. "Sorry, I've always wanted to try something like that. This is just an invitation to go to the academy. It's for the night children.

I remembered something like that pop into the computer screen. I opened the letter. Sure enough, an invitation to go to the academy.

_**THREE YEARS LATER_**

I can't believe it. My foster parents were my real parent's friends. They knew all along but there was a chance that I was just a human so they couldn't risk it. My mom was human and she died due to an illness. My dad is the school chairman and he's very doting. I thought that it would be really scary school but it was pretty nice.

I was accepted and welcomed. I learned that demons like me are rare. There are only 4 of us in the world. I got privileges and I thought that people would hate me for it but I didn't. Turns out that those privileges were something I need. I must exercise flying at night for at least 2 hours. It was hard at first but Jul was with me. When I was about to crash land he'll fly by and catch me.

It was a weird adjustment but I've never been happier. My foster parents and their son will sometimes visit me. The academy is a 3 year thing for me till I graduate and it should so happen that I will graduate soon. Jul has already graduated but since he had connections he got in again. We are sharing a room together in the dormitories. Sometimes I don't think that's a good thing. I walked the long hallway to my next class. They have weird classes too. Like how to get along with humans or how to use human technology and appliances.

You can bet I get 100 and A's on everything. There's also the classic math and science and languages but it's all a piece of cake.

As I made a turn I saw Jul being crowded with girls. I just looked away like I didn't see anything. One more thing, he's really popular and I am too. I don't like the crowding so I avoid things like this. I made a duck to the classroom but too late they found me too. They rushed to me and I was caged between the wall and a hungry pack of girls.

They were squealing and screaming. I saw Jul getting jealous. He gets jealous like a puppy. He shoved himself against the crowd and took me by the wrist. "He's mine." He growled. Wrong move. The girls were yaoi fan girls. A lot of kyaa's~ and Eeeekkkkk-s. The sound was deafening.

"Now, now…" I heard a familiar voice. It was the old man Ruelle. He's actually a nine tailed fox, who'd have known? Speaking sarcastically. The old couple disguise was a fake. They were also beautiful young looking people. Though they still think like old people. The old couple is in charge of fighting and weaponry class. Sometimes I feel like I've been lied at my whole life but when I look at it again it's actually pretty nice.

The crowd dissolved. The old man gave me a knowing smile and walked on. Oh and one thing I've met with Jul's parents and family. Felix, his older brother was a really over protective brother. It was a slight disadvantage but I was accepted.

3 years have passed and I've grown. They told me by the age of 20 we stop aging. I'm not very comfortable with the fact that I'll live for a very long time because you know…it's just kinda weird. But I like the fact I'm spending eternity with Jul. Graduation is tomorrow.

_GRADUATION DAY_

I threw my black cloak in the air and flew into the sky just like the rest of the students. To those that can't fly have to ride on a cloud. It's a ceremonial thing, flying to the sky on graduation and falling down to stop before the ground. It's a thing you do in graduation. Weird huh?

I felt gravitation pulling me down but I spread my winds and floated to a stop. The claps were thunderous. I've officially graduated. Jul hugged me into a tight embrace. "Congrats."

My dad waited for me with open arms but my foster mom beat him to it. She was allowed to enter even though she was human. Humans are well accepted here. She gave me a huge bear hug. Little Tony and Robert did too. Dad was the last. He slightly pouted. I gave him a pat on the back for trying.

I'm officially an adult. When the whole thing was over I was finally released back into the world I once knew. I went back to my apartment. Jul was racing me. He laughed and sped off. I did too. We were pretty much par. In a few minutes we were there. I opened the door and it was still the same as I had left it. The plants were alive and well taken care of. Amy comes at least once a weak to clean it up and take care of my plants.

She's one heck of a friend. She's married and has a child of 1 year old, a pretty little girl. As we walked in I heard a surprise. It was Amy and her family. She decided not move after all. She took a large apartment in the floors above. She gave me a hug. It was nice to go back and remember the past. We talked for a while but her daughter grew tired and they left to their apartment.

I collapsed into the sofa. "It's been a long day." Jul spoke for me. "You bet." "Want something to eat?" He asked. "Okay." I replied. One more thing I learned about him, he makes one hell of a pasta. He gave me a peck on my cheek and went off to my kitchen. As he was preparing he asked me, "Do you want to travel the world with me?" "What kind of question is that?" I laughed. He stopped doing whatever he was doing. He looked at me wide eyes. "It's a yes! You think I would say no?" He grinned at me tackling me down on the floor.

He started kissing me, removing my clothes. "The food!" I yelled. "Later." In the end there was no dinner but a really early breakfast.

_**ONE YEAR LATER_**

"Where are we? I think we're lost." I spoke. Jul drove the car like a maniac. I got used to it. He drives like a car racer. "NO we're not. I know where we are going." He replied. "I think we are." I saw trees and more trees and finally stones and bricks and ruins of an old castle. It was sun set. We had traveled to Italy and England. We're taking our time you see.

We got out and watched the sunset. The ruins were wonderful. "Is it safe to just barge in?" I asked. "Of course." He said. "Umm…I don't know." I whispered. "It's okay! Come on." He took my hand and we walked straight inside the castle. We walked up the stairs and into the tower side and finally out in a balcony. The sunset was fantastic, colors of red and orange with a slight pink and purple painted the sky. It was a mirage of colors.

We just watched as it went down and a beautiful graceful full moon ascended the night sky. "As the moon is our witness, I, Lupin Vici Julios Gouh, asked to have the hand of this wonderful creature, you, my beloved, Noirre Carl Hearth Crowslovi, to be my fiancée and later on to mine as a married couple." His voice rang into the air. He kneeled in one knee and took out a silver ring with a ruby diamond fashioned into it. I stared at him, tears filling my eyes.

"Yes, I, Noirre Carl….Hearth Crowslovi, accept you, Lupin Vici Julios Gouh, and your engagement, for the moon is our witness." I was choking down tears. He slipped the ring into my finger and embraced me. He kissed my lips and we were soon drowned with each other.

* * *

**Review! I may just write the wedding and their honeymoon, maybe even have a child? REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
